Identities and Agendas
by gracefulraven
Summary: It's been two years since the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil, and many things have changed. Everything except evil that is, and what ever happened to Slade?
1. Chapter 1: Light

This is my second Teen Titan fanfic, so please be as gentle as you were on the first one. I think it truly sucks that they are canceling Teen Titans, but I hope something happens to change their minds. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own any D.C. or Marvel characters.

Identities and Agendas

Chapter 1: Light

It has been two years since the Brotherhood of Evil ordeal, and things are going back to normal. The Titans have inducted two new members. The New Years Eve party is that night and the Tower is a buzzing. Is Raven and the new guy dating or not? Is Robin and the new girl in to one another? And whatever happen to Slade?

* * *

Our young empath stood on the edge of the large T that was their home. The wind whipped her long violet hair around mercilessly. She exhaled slowly as she thought of the new things that have been going on in her life. She smiled as a pair of arms snaked around her waist then a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Ravanger." Raven said simply as she turned in his arms wrapping her own arms around his shoulders. Ravanger was a tall guy about 6'3 to Raven's mere 5'3, he had platinum blonde shoulder length hair, a matching goatee, and he always wore shades. His uniform was black spandex, with silver bracers, black boots with silver shin bracers, and a silver utility belt. On his chest was a silver 'R' with a silver circle around it. He was very handsome, and with his deep smooth voice he said,

"Hello beautiful." He said capturing her lips, which she returned and matched kiss for kiss. They stopped kissing when they thought they heard someone. Raven jumped out of his arms looking wild eyed, her amethyst eyes searching. "You know I'm getting tired of this."

"What?"

"I'm tired of sneaking around. I want the world to know we are together. Tonight is New Years Eve let us enter the New Year with our relationship out in the open." Raven looked down at the ground then backed up.

"Is it that important that people know?"

"To me? Yes." Ravanger said coldly before turning to leave, but stopped when she put a hand on his arm.

"If you want everyone to know then okay. We will tell them tonight at the party." Ravanger didn't look convinced. Raven noticed the doubt, "Okay, I promise." Ravanger pulled her into his arms running his fingers through her long purple hair. "Besides, Storm has known the entire time, anyway. She says I shouldn't hide how much I care about you."

"She's a very bright woman. I knew there was a reason I have always liked her."

"Whatever." She said hitting his chest. "So are you still mad?"

"No." He said pulling her back into his strong arms.

* * *

Nightwing sat in his room studying footage on the surveillance tapes. He ran a hand through his long cold black locks the hero sighed as he cut the t.v. off. He was not focused on his work but on white hair beauty that had entered their team a year ago. Storm was an young woman of African dissent. She had gorgeous sky blue eyes, and white hair. She was tall, regal and beautiful. Her uniform was white, her top had a lightening bolt on the chest that stopped above her midriff allowing her muscular stomach to be shown, a white cape that connected to shoulders and looped around to her arms with the arm bands, and a small 'S' on her left shoulder. She wore lightening bolt earrings. She had a strong alto voice with her African accent gracing each word she spoke. A smile graced his handsome features as he thought back to the Christmas party last week.

_He noticed her standing by the window and thought now he would try to get to know her a little better. She was a mystery to everyone but Raven, but it was no mystery he had a crush on her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts,_

"_I'm sorry." he said feeling kind of foolish for scaring her. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

"_It is quite alright." Her warm voice making his knees weak._

"_Where were you? You seemed so far away."_

"_Are you sure you want to know?" One delicate snow colored brow raised. He nodded his head his curiosity truly piked now._

"_In the warm skies of Kenya. Soaring through the air, riding the wild winds." Her eyes closed while she explained the climate of her mother country. He thought her more beautiful for it. She opened her eyes then smiled at him, her pearly whites dazzled him. "Maybe one day I'll take you to ride those wild winds with me._

"_I would love that more than anything." He smiled down at her._

"_Dudes! You're under mistletoe." Changeling shouted and everyone in the room turned to look at them. Nightwing began to protest but was cut off by Raven,_

"_If they made Ravanger and I kiss. You have to also." Raven said dryly._

"_That is fine by me." Storm said looking up at Nightwing. Nightwing began to blush furiously glaring at the shape shifter. He was about to say something else but Storm took his face between her two small hands kissed him with a passion of a dying woman. He pulled her into his arms molding her body to his own. His hands running through her silver locks._

"_Okay dudes that's enough!" Changeling said pulling them apart._

"_Don't be jealous." Terrain said swatting at him._

Nightwing smiled at the memory thoroughly enjoying her body against his own and he sighed in contentment. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, and sure enough the object of his obsession stood outside his opened door.

"Hello Nightwing are you busy?" The white hair wind-rider asked her blue eyes twinkling.

"No. Come in."

"What is it that holds your attention so severely?"

"Oh nothing really. What can I do for you?" Before she could answer the alarms sounded. "Can it wait till we get back?" She nodded

* * *

A dark man watched as the battle that commenced between the Titans and Dr. Light and his band of light demons as he called them. The man was tall with long black curly hair pulled into a ponytail. His charcoal armor clanked as leaned forward to better view the scene below. His sharp icy blue eyes pierced the scene with much carefulness as he watched the one he sought after take a hard blow.

* * *

"Whoa!" Raven screamed as she was flung out of the air by one of Dr. Lights light bolts. She was coming closer and closer to the ground but was caught before she hit the ground. She looked up into the face of Ravanager.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you fell out of the sky just for me to catch you."

"Well it's good that you know better." Raven challenged back.

"Because you know I would never let you fall beautiful." He said placing her back on the ground. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Raven! Storm needs your help!" Nightwing screamed as he fought some of Dr. Light's light's demons.

"That's your exit cue." Ravanager said playfully as he retrieved his Katatana sword from its holder on his back. She gave him a friendly smile as she took to the sky. Raven flew fast to help Storm battle Dr. Light himself. Storm's eye had the usual white glow when she used her powers. Raven flew beside her and said her usual mantra,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Black power streamed from her hands as she hit Dr. Light full force in the chest. Storm called upon the element of snow to freeze the demented doctor.

"Many thanks Raven." Her voice held an African accent.

"Sure. Anytime." Raven said in her normal monotone. She found a true friend in Storm. In many ways they were alike. They mediated together, drank herbal tea together, and what made them the most alike is that both had to control their emotions to protect those they loved.

"Back for more dark one?" Dr. Light yelled with a vicious smile on his demented face. "Then more you shall have!" He pumped more light energy at the girls, but they stayed strong trying to fiend him off. The doctor was knocked off balance as he was hit with a sonic blast from Cyborg.

"Booyah!"

"Your victory will be short lived metal one. Whoever said sound is louder than Light!" He pointed his other arm at the metal man.

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled as she flew head first into doctor light. The villain was flung backward into a near by building. She then flew to check on Cyborg. "Are you okay?" He groaned to the question,

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Enough!" Doctor yelled as he sent more light blast at the couple. Robin, Ravanger, Terrain and Changeling took on more of the light demons that seemed to never end.

"Dude. . .where are all these light thingys coming from?" Changeling fussed as he turned into a gorilla to fight another minion.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Terrain yelled across to Changeling.

"It doesn't matter how many there are we will win!" Nightwing yelled as he did a roundhouse kick on a minion blowing him up.

"Ha!" Ravanger yelled slicing through another one. "I think we are nearing the end." sure enough he was right.

"Okay Titan's let's end this! Storm Raven Cyborg and Starfire hit Light with everything that you got!" He looked over to Ravanger and in an unspoken language the both charged the Dr. Light. Terrain pulled all the boulders she could hurling them on the right side of the doctor. Raven and Storm hit him from the left, Ravanger and Robin hit from the front, Cyborg and Starfire attacked from the back and Changeling flew over head then morphed into a hippo falling directly on top of him. Raven and Storm flew to the ground and watched in anticipation. Changeling morphed into his human form looking down at the villain. The demented man was in bedded in the ground.

"I think he's finished." Ravanger cracked as he got giggles from the everybody.

"Alright folks let's haul his sorry butt to jail." Nightwing directed.

* * *

Few hours later Raven sat in her room. She was tired but she had already promised Storm that they would go to the 'Mall of Shopping' with her and the other girls. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"I already promised Storm I was going Starfire."

"You promised me that everyone would know about us, beautiful." A deep barren voice spoke from the other side. Her heart began to race just from hearing his voice. She walked over to the door opening it a crack.

"Sorry about that I was expecting Star. What did you need?"

"I was wondering would you join me for a cup of tea, but I see you've already made other plans."

"Yeah I promised Storm and the others I would go with them to the mall to get outfits for the party tonight."

"That's fine. I'll just beat Changeling mercilessly in video games till you get back."

"Maybe when I get back we can have a cup of tea here. I bought the good stuff this time." Ravanger raised a brow at her, "Okay so Ororo got the good stuff. She had it imported from Africa. She got tired of you and her complaining about my artificial stuff." Raven said with a shrug. He gave her a small nod before turning to leaving. She was about to close the door,

"Well beautiful, I will be waiting." He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed wildly as he walked away. She put her back against the door and slid to the ground. She opened the door and poked her head out of the door. Then took off down the hall and up the stairs knocking on one of the doors. Storm's face appeared in the doorway.

"Come in." Her room had flowers and African art everywhere. It smelled of burned inscents and sandalwood. Raven sat on the window sill of the large window. Storm frowned as she sat across from her studying her features fixing her long silver hair in a neat ponytail. "What is it? You look nervous."

"I am."

"Okay. Why?" Raven was quietly looking at the weather goddess. Her face lit up like a hundred roman candles. "Is it about Ravanger?" Getting herself back under control she asked, "Do tell me. What is it that makes you uneasy?" Raven sighed,

"Grant Wilson wants to take our relationship public."

"Ravanger said this?" Raven nodded her head. "Well it's about time if you ask me." She looked at Raven's annoyed expression then quickly corrected herself. "I mean, that is wonderful news." Raven swatted her playfully with her hand. "We need to pick you up something nice at the mall while we are there. Starfire and I will pick it." Raven looked annoyed before asking,

"Why do you guys have to pick it?" Storm stared Raven squarely in the eye,

"Because my friend, we want you to look magnificent." Raven snorted then looked out of the window, while Storm chuckled to herself. Storm looked up when she heard someone else knocking on her door. "Come in." Starfire burst in with Terra now called Terrain right behind her.

"Friend, Raven. I was looking for you. You did not answer when I knocked on your door."

"Yes, Starfire I am going with you to the mall of shopping." Raven said dryly getting a giggle from Terra. Starfire's smile went ear to ear as she clasped her hands together and floated in the air.

"Guess what Starfire."

"What friend, Ororo. Please do not leave me in the suspense!" Terra shook her head as she giggled to herself. She looked up to see Raven looking at her and nodding her head.

"We have to pick out Raven's outfit for the New Years party tonight."

"This is glorious news. Let us depart." Starfire said grabbing Raven's wrist pulling her towards the door while Raven protested.

"Wait Star. I haven't finished my hair." Terra said running over to mirror.

"Trust me Terra, your hair looks fine." The four girls headed to the garage to leave for the mall.

* * *

Ravanger walked into the living area to see Cyborg and Changeling battling it out on the game station 4. Changeling looked engrossed into the game until Cyborg yelled out his famous victory chant,

"Booyah!" The metal man yelled as he pumped a fist in the air in triumph. Over the years Cyborg had made changes to his body. He was no longer bulky but more sleek, his electronic eye looked like a human eye now, and his metallic body was so sophisticated his limbs now felt like flesh. He still was 6'5 and just as powerful. Over the years he and Starfire grew close, and after she and Robin broke up they began dating. Now they were almost inseparable. "You loose green man! Do you think you can take me on Ravanger? Your welcomed to try, but you know ya gonna loose."

"I will take that challenge. Besides Changeling is not real competition."

"Dude! I resent that!" Changeling said moving out of the way so Ravanger could sit down. Beast Boy now Changeling had gone through a metamorphic change as well. He was no longer skinny and short, be he was well built and tall. Not as tall as than the other male Titans, but taller than most men. Once Raven restored the earth life from the stony carcasses her father created Terra returned to him, and they have been a couple for the past two years.

Cyborg began to frown as he fought harder to stay alive,

"Having trouble tin man?" Ravanger poked

"No." Cyborg lied as his fingers moved quicker.

"Whatever. You loose." Ravanger looked over at Cyborg. "So whose next?"

"I am." Nightwing said from behind the couch. Changeling scooted over farther as Nightwing hopped over the side joining in.

"Are you ready to loose."

"Are you?" Nightwing said a cocky smile on his face, that Ravanger returned just as fiercely.

"Uh-oh" Changeling said as he and Cyborg exchanged looks. Ravanger and Nightwing were always in some sort of competition with the other.

"Let the games begin." Ravanger saidin cocky manner as he looked towards the screen.

* * *

So what did you think? A good start? Well please review!

Gracefulraven,

out!


	2. Chapter 2: New Year

Hello all! How is everyone? Fine I hope. I just finished up chapter two hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review please. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own D.C. or Marvel's characters. So leave me alone.

Chapter 2: New Year

The dark man that watched the Titan's bout with Dr. Light entered a dark room. His charcoal armor clanked as he walked, on the right side of the breastplate was a red crest that was too small to see without being up close. Under the armor was black garments, and connected to the broad shoulders was blood red cape fluttering in the wind behind him. He stopped in the center of the room before a large throne and stood there, and out of nowhere two servants removed his cape and handed him a silver goblet. He continued walking ascending the stairs seating on his ebony carved throne with rubies and gold adorning it. He looked out across the room noticing his head advisor awaiting direction taking a sip from his goblet he asked the advisor,

"Mr. Simmons what do news do you have for me?" The dark man pierced the older man with his icy blue eyes. A man that looked to be in his 70's stepped forward. He had salt and peppered colored hair, dull dark brown eyes with bags under them from age, and pale wrinkled skin. He wore dark red robes with the same crest as the dark man's except it was black a Serpent wrapped around a Dragon strangling it.

"My lord General Saxton has yet to return from his mission, and we have not located a body for the entity. We"

"So I have been gone for 5 hours today and you have done nothing that I asked?" The handsome dark lord's deep voice growled. Simmons began to back up as sweat poured from his brow.

"My lord I assure you that everything is being done to" Simmons eye went wide as the dark man rose off of his throne. The dark lord walked down the stairs chanting something softly and his eyes went red as he pointed out and arm mentally picking the advisor by his neck choking the life out of him, a scowl covered his beautiful face.

"When I tell you I want something done you get it done!" he yelled choking the old man tighter.

"Please. . .don't kill me. . .my lord. I. . .will not . . .fail you another time." The old man pleaded between breaths.

"Now, now my Lord did you miss me? I think so if you are trying to kill the head advisor. I found him whom, you seek." General Saxton said leaning against the wall smiling at the scene before him. "Oh do relax my Lord you'll give your self an ulcer if you don't." The dark lord dropped the Head Advisor.

"What took you?" He growled barring his fangs.

"My lord, when have I have I ever disappointed you?" The dark lord simply growled in response, causing the general to chuckle at him. "Temper, temper my lord. I have found him, and he will be here in a matter of days." At this the lord raised a black brow, "He has other matters to attend to first.

"Soon I shall have what I want."

* * *

Ororo and Terra sit outside of the dressing room Raven went into over an hour ago. Starfire was waiting on her like the others, but became impatient and bursting on Raven closing the door behind her. Raven's protest and curses could be heard from the other side of the dressing room door. Ororo and Terra laughed when Starfire squealed in delight at a pretty outfit whereas Raven growled and threaten to kill Starfire in the most painful way known and unknown to man. 

"I am not putting that on Star!"

"Why not friend, it is a lovely dress."

"What are you doing Starfire? Put me down I don't want to try that dress. Starfire! I'm going to put your eyes out with my nail file if you do not stop zipping this dress."

"There! You look stunning friend show Ororo."

"I don't want to this dress is hideous!" Suddenly the door swung open revealing Raven wearing a pink strapless dress hugging her curvaceous body with white ruffles at the bottom of the dress. Terra bursting into a fit of laughter as she stared at Raven's face.

"Raven, if looks could kill I think we would all be dead." Terra said her laughter hitting a crescendo when Raven growled at her. Ororo on the other hand had a hand holding up her chin the other on tucked under her arm. She studied Raven very carefully

"I do not like it. The color is all wrong for her skin."

"I think it is lovely." Starfire said staring at Raven. Storm looked at Raven and could tell she was losing her patients.

"Raven, you liked the black halter dress did you not?" Raven looked at Storm and gave a nod.

"Yes. Can we go now?"

"I'm with Raven! I'm ready to grub." Terra said slinging herself back in the chair beginning to pout. Storm looked at her then smiled,

"Terra and Raven are correct. Everyone has found their outfits for tonight. There is no reason to prolong Raven's suffering. Let us make our purchases and depart."

"Can we getsome food?" Terra beamed.

"Yes child. We can get nourishment." The girls made their purchases and headed to the food court. Ororo went to the sushi line, Raven got Chinese food, Terra got pizza, and Starfire got large quantities of mustard. They set at a circular table and began eating. Terra looked over at Raven and noticed she was just picking at her food.

"Two things. . ." Terra began getting the dark empath's attention as well as everyone else's.

"What?" Raven said in a usually dry monotone.

"First what's bothering you? Two are you going to eat that egg roll?" Ororo chuckled softly.

"Two answers, number 1 nothing and 2 put your hand in my plate andyou willdraw back a numb."

"Oh come now Raven. You might as well tell them. They are going to find out tonight anyway." Storm said shuffling her sushi about. Starfire gagged at the sushi which Ororo caught her not missing a beat, "I don't know what you are gagging about, you are the one eating plainmustard."

"But I hear that fish is not cooked, am I correct?"

"You are correct my friend. Here taste." Storm popped a piece of sushi in Starfire's opened mouth before she could close it with the her wooden chop sticks. Starfire's face held a scowl at first then turned into a more pleasant one.

"You are right friend, Ororo. This dish is rather delicious! More please!" Storm fixed her chopsticks and placed another piece of sushi in the alien's mouth. "Thank you. Would you like to try my mustard?"

"No thank you. And if you try to place it in my mouth as I have done to you I shall strike you with lightning." Starfire quickly placed the mustard back on the table. Raven and Terra both burst into a fit of laughter, while Storm merely smiled again shuffling through her sushi. Raven's expression turned to a more serious one,

"Okay, Storm's right. I'm going to tell you, and this my be sort of a shock. . ."

"Just spit it out already." Terra said finishing up her last slice of pizza.

"Yes friend the suspense is overwhelming." Starfire exclaimed putting a spoon full of mustard in her mouth. Storm cringed at the sight and Raven rolled her eyes at them,

"Ravanager and I have been dating for about seven months now." Raven said with a sigh closing her eyes afterwards expecting a huge ruckus. She opened her eyes when they did not react.Looking at everyone with a purple brow raised, "Okay where are the fireworks? The painful hugs? The shocked expressions? Not even bulged eyes of suprise?"

"Uh. . .Raven we are ready know. We've known for months." Terra said taking a sip from her drink.

"Yes friend. That is what you call ancient history." Starfire said in proper context getting amazed stares from everyone. "Oh did I say it wrong?"

"Um. .no surprisingly." Raven looked at Starfire. "O-kay I'm going to announce it to everyone at the party tonight." Now she got the reactions she was looking for.

"This is glorious news." Starfire said pulling Raven into a painful hug.

"Oh man it's about time. B.B. and I thought you would never 'fess up. You know Cyborg, Changeling, and I have been taking bets. It looks like Cyborg won." Terra closed her mouth when she noticed Raven's death glare. "Shutting up now."

"I believe that is best." Storm said putting another piece of sushi in her mouth. "I told you everyone knew, except Nightwing that is. He's a tad bit slow when it comes to gossip, but let your love life involve a villan he would know before you do." Storm said humor clearly evident in her voice. Terra looked at Ororo then a sly grin appeared on her face,

"What I'm waiting on is Nightwing and Storm to come on out and confess that they like each other."

"Excuse me." A very uptight Storm asked. Somewhere in the distance clouds began to form.

"You like Nightwing?" Starfire asked innocently.

"This could get ugly." Raven said diving into her sweet and sour chicken. Storm looked trapped the sound of thunder could be heard.

"It is alright if you do. Nightwing are friends now and were meant to be simply that. I love Cyborg now. If you love him then you should go to him and tell him so."

"Thank you for your blessing Starfire. . ." She said playing with what was left of her sushi. "But I can't."

"Why friend? I said I do no mind. Nightwing is no longer mine. Besides he's crazy about you. Everyone knows that."

"She can't because of she is afraid of her powers." Raven answered for her, "But you forget Storm, my powers work like yours, with emotion, and Ravanger and I are dating. We kiss, I laugh, and I get angry with him and nothing has blown up or anything. If you feel your powers slipping out of control tell him and he will know what to do. Trust me I not like those two nuts over there. . ."

"Hey! I resent that!" They both shouted

"I'm not a hopeless romantic I dealin logic, and logic says if there is a will then there is a way."

"B.B., Um. . .I mean Changeling and I are living proof of that. He didn't give up on me and look at us. We are happy together." Terra said looking over at Storm's sushi, "You gonna eat that?" Ororo shook her head no and Terra took the container finishing off Ororo's meal,

"Thank you. Thank you all. I will try to make it work."

* * *

"Dude I so kicked your butt!" Changeling got up doing a victory dance. 

"No, you didn't." Cyborg said calmly watching the victory dance of Changeling stop instantly.

"How are you going to sit up there and lie like that dude?"

"Because you snatched the controller from my hand." Cyborg pointed the controller across the room.

"Oh. . .heh he. My bad?" Changeling said scratching the back of his head. Just then Nightwing entered the room with a perturbed look on his face.

"Have either of you seen Ravanger?" Both me shook their heads. "Oh. I really need to ask him something."

"He got a call on his cell phone and we haven't seen him since." Cyborg spoke as he walked across the room to retrieve the controller.

"Did he say when he was coming back?"

"Dude he didn't say he was leaving." Changeling said turning back around to play the game. There was a knock on the door, "I got it!" Changeling yelled running to the door. In the doorway stood a short but muscular man with wild hair with connecting sideburns. Wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue jeans, and from his lip hung a cigar. His companion was much the opposite standing 6'3powerful blue eyes, an aged but handsome distinct face, his head was bald. He wore a dark blue suit and yellow tie and vest.

"What's up bub?" The short and stout man said tipping his head in Changeling's direction.

"Um. . .who are you?"

"Forgive me where are my manners? I, amProfessor Charles Xavier, and this is my colleague Logan Howlett." Changeling's face was still blank.

"I'm Ororo's father."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so come in." Changeling stepped aside letting the two men enter.

"Who is at the door?" Nightwing shouted from the den. His question was answered as the two men entered the room.

"You must me Storm's father." Nightwing extended his hand to Charles. "She's told us so much about you."

"All good I hope. Where is my daughter?" Xavier began looking around.

"She went to the mall with the other girls. They should be back any minute now. Have a seat, is there anything we can get you?" Nightwing asked politely leading them to the couch.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Got any beer?" Logan asked Nightwing, who gave a sly smirk,

"You got lucky. We usually don't keep it in the house because the girlsdon't allow it, and most of ushere aren't heavydrinkers anyway, but we have some for the party. Ororo says you drink Canadian Beer?

"That's right. My girls looking out for me." At that response Nightwing held an awkward expression,

"Changeling go get Logan a beer."

"I'm on it boss." Changeling said leaping over the couch.

"So. . .Ororo must look like her mother, because she doesn't really resemble you? Oh wait she has your eyes!" Cyborg asked after studying Charles for a moment.

"Oh. I adopted her when she was 9. I was touring Africa and she picked my pocket and I chased her down. I found that she was stealing for a man named Akbhor Hiseada a.k.a The Shadow King. He abused children and forced them to steal for him, but he had an obsession with Storm, because of her powers and beauty. Her village worshiped her as well believing she was a goddess, because she could control the weather."

"Is it true you have powers too?" Changeling reappeared with Logan's beer.

"Yes. I am a telepath and so was the Shadow King. We dueled on the Astroplane for Ororo. I won and she has been my little girl ever since."

"Wow. What happened to the Shadow King?" Nightwing asked truly amazed with the story.

"I am not sure. We have not heard from him in awhile."

"Awhile?" Cyborg asked

"Well she use to get horrible nightmares about him. He would attack her mind when she was sleeping. But I taught her to build mental shields and the nightmares havestopped."

"She's back." Logan said taking a swig of beer. Sure enough Ororo and the others entered the room.

"Who's back, oh." Cyborg looked dumb after seeing a flash of white hair

"How did you know that dude?" Changeling asked astoundment on his green face.

"I could smell her."

"So you have powers too?" Cyborg asked the mountain man.

"Yeah."

"Daddy!" Ororo screeched running to her father. He picked her twirling her around in his arms.

"How's my little girl been doing?"

"I've been well. Everyone this is my daddy, and this is my best-friend Logan." Starfire flew over to greatCharles to greethim.

"I have heard so much about you! Is true you can read minds!" Charles gave a nod, "Glorious!"

"I'm Terra. Put 'er there." Terra said shaking his hand. Raven glided over to him with a small smile on her face,

"Hello Raven. I have heard many great things about you. It would appear that my daughter has met her match."

"I suppose sir."

"Come on daddy. I'll show you my room." The two left out of the room. Raven looked over a Logan who was finishing up his beer,

"So you are the infamous Logan, huh?"

"The one and only darlin'"

"So would you like to be my friend?" Logan looked puzzled.

"Um sure." Suddenly he was encased by to powerful arms. He looked strangely at everyone, "Is she always so jolly?"

"I'm afraid so." Ravenanswered the man.

* * *

Four hours has gone by and the party was going great. Everyone was dressed to the nines. The girls had on formal dresses and the guys had on their tuxes. Even Logan wore his tux. It was 5 minutes till the New year entered. Everyone looked up as Ravanger tapped his glass. Raven looked paler than usual as she stood beside Ravanger holding his hand tightly. 

"Um. . .everyone we have something important to tell you."

"Don't chicken out now. Keep going."

"Shut-up." Raven said through gritted teeth. "Um. . Ravanger and I have been dating for the past 7 months."

"Um. .duh!" Cyborg said, "We already know."

"You have been what? You guys knew?"

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Ravanger whispered in her ear.

"Well people I don't mean to take over but it is less than 30 seconds to countdown." Terra said glancing at the clock.

"Why don't you make the lightning dance for us Ororo." Charles asked his daughter.

"Yeah." was the response she got. She shrugged,

"To the roof."

"I got it." Raven said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Everyone was enveloped in black power and they were on the roof by the time they opened their eyes. Ororo took the skies her ivory dress billowing in the wind as she soared higher,

"I call upon Thunder and Lightning! Heed my command!" The electricity crackled around her body and the countdown began,

"10. .9. .8. .7. .6. .5. .4. .3. .2. .1 . .Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed to the top of their lungs. The sky held a dancing lighting bolt and roaring thunder through out the sky. Storm was clever enough to make the lightning to slam into each other causing firework effects. Nightwing watched her every move drinking in her grace. Her eyes fell on him and a smile graced her face as she flew to him. He reached for her and she drifted into his arms,

"Happy New Year Nightwing."

"Happy New Year Storm."

* * *

So did you like it? I hope you did. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review telling me you liked it or if I need to improve something? Oh by the way I could not remember Shadow King's real name so forgive me, I made it up. 

gracefulraven,

out!


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Storm

Hey everyone! How's it going? Well sorry for taking so long to update, but classes just started back and the professors demand yourfull and complete attention. Well I put a lot of action in this chapter to make up for the long wait, I hope you approve. I nowwant to thank everyone that has reviewed I truly appreciate your feedback. Your comments really help me to know where to go and what you like and don't. As I say all the time, reveiws help.With that being said I do believe I'm beginning to talk too much. Story on!

Disclaimers: I do not own the D.C. or Marvel characters. Simply my own characters that I would be willing to let you borrow for a small fee. (Winks)

Chapter 3: Before the Storm

It has been two weeks since New Year's, and as usual things change. Charles and Logan headed back to New York a couple days after the New Year's party, but not before Nightwing and Storm became a couple. Everyone knew that was a long time coming. Everything thing was pretty much peaceful and quiet, but as everyone knows it is calm before the storm.

The morning was going by normally for the super-heros that lived in a huge T. Cyborg and Changeling prepared breakfast, all the while, Terrain blew kisses at Changeling while he cooked from the kitchen table. The smell of burnt soybean pancakes began to fill the room,

"Could you pay attention to what you are doing?" Cyborg said between cracking the eggs open. "cause your apron's on fire."

"Huh?" He said with a love sick expression on his face. "Oh!" hesquealed snatching the apron off throwing it on the floorstamping the fire out getting a soft giggle from Terrain. "Uh. . .I meant to do that." Ororo nor Raven looked up at the scene that was taking place a mere foot from them. They were engrossed in their conversation about poets over a warm cup of herbal tea. Robin sat at the computer across the room in the corner, checking to see if any danger was lurking about, but found none. He got up walking over to the table where Ororo and Raven were talking. He kissed her cheek before sitting down beside her. He blushed when she presented him with a dazzling smile. In the other corner of the room, sat Ravanger reading the paper and watching the morning news. Everyone looked up when the door slid back revealing silkie on a leash, leading Starfire. They had just finishedgivinghim his morning walk. A huge smileformed onher face as she entered seeing everyone.

"Good morning all! The aroma is most pleasant!" She exclaimed removing the leash from silkie's necksetting the creature free, but it remained by her leg rubbing up against her. Shegave his head a pat thenglided over to Cyborg, watching him scramble the eggs. He looked over at her smiling then stole a kiss. The orange alien smiled leaning over to receive another, which Cyborg was all too happy to give.

"Okay you two knock it off." The green man exclaimed in an annoyed voice as he put the tofu eggs in a bowl sitting it on the table. Terrain grabbed his arm,

"If you're jealous then all you had to do was ask me for a kiss." she said taking his face in her hands kissing him. Changeling'sknees wentweakand soongave out landing him on the floor.

"We have an annoying grass stain on aisle 3. Cyborg to clean up please, thank you for your cooperation team." Ravanger said from behind the paper. Everyone laughed,

"That was a good one." Cyborg said pointing at him. He walked over to the table placing the bacon and eggs on the table then pretended to have a broom, sweeping Changeling into a imaginary dust pan tossing him in the garbage. The laughter increased,

"That was so not funny. I am sonot laughing, dude." Changeling said picking himself off of the floor.

"I think Ravanger's gotcha beat Rae-Rae, on the Changeling jokes." Cyborg said bringing the waffles to the table.

"Whatever." Raven said taking a gulp of her herbal tea. She noticed Ravanger peeping at her from behind the paper, over the top of her cup. "What?" she asked harshly her eyes telling off on her joke.

"Nothing, beautiful." he said smiling putting the paper on the floor by his feet.

"That's what I thought." a small smile gracing her ashen colored face. He walked over to the kitchen taking his place by her side at the table. He stared at her profile till she looked around. She rolled her violet orbs in his direction. "Is there a problem?" she said taking another sip of tea. He grinned at her then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear letting his fingers graze her face.

"No ma'am." All the guys mouth's dropped open. He noticed all their looks, "What? I don't know about you guys but I want to live to see my 30th birthday." Everyone laughed again at Ravanger,

"And a very wise man you are, Ravanger." Storm said turning to Nightwing raising a brow, which he simply threw up his arms in defeat. The table was set and everyone began chawing down and all groaned when the alarms sounded.

"Damn!" Cyborg exclaimed wolfing down two waffles. Nightwing was the first to spring into action, by checking the computer. Ravanger wasn't far behind.

"Plasmas is downtown, Titan's Go!"

* * *

A man waited in anticipation for the Titan to make their appearance. He stood in an alley watching the mud colored monster destroy downtown. His hazel eyes scanned the scene diligently. He stood about 6'0 feet and some inches, he had a muscular build, and a strong defining face. He wore a navy and gold shirt and dark blue jeans. His short sandy colored hair was slicked back on his head, and he lacked facial hair excluding eye brows and lashes. his breath got caught in his throat as the Titans neared the demented monster trashing the streets.

* * *

Starfire flew in close, yelling as she slung Cyborg toward the monster. The half man let loose his sonic cannon shooting a hole through the monster. Plasmas shrieked then punched Cyborg through a building. 

Enraged, Starfire released a barrage of Star-bolts. In retaliation the gooey villain caught Starfire in one hand slamming her into the ground knocking the alien out cold. Terrain hurled a chunk of concrete at Plasmas sending him into fleeing traffic.

Terra checked on Starfire to make sure she was breathing then tore the land they were on from the ground taking to the air. Raven flew to them healing Starfire.

Nightwing threw some explosive disks at the villain while Ravanger sliced him with his Katana. Changeling morphed into a T-Rex biting one of Plasmas arms off then turned back into his human form gagging on the goo.

"That was so nasty!" He said spurting on Plasmas flesh.

"Winds becking to my call and allow this beast to freeze." Storm's arms stretched out and her eyes were white, as the temperature began to drop at a rapid pace. Plasmas squawked and squealed in dismay as his normally gooey body becamesolid andhard. Storm gritted her teeth as the winds became more fierce. Ravanger sliced one of the monster's legs, making him topple over to the right holding himself up with one of his arms. _Windrider?_ Storm looked around for the voice she thought she'd just heard. _Over here my goddess. It is your god._ She stopped the violent winds as she continued to look for the one that spoke to her. "Who are you!" she shouted

"Who are you talking too and why did you stop!" Nightwing shouted looking up at her as she danced around wildly in the air looking for someone. Raven looked up at the scene and instantly began to scan the area for what was bothering Storm. She detected a presence a very powerful one. _Do not tell me you have forgotten me so easily._

"NO!" _yes it is I. You didn't think you could escape me with your father's parlor tricks did you? "_You are not here. You are telling lies!"

"Storm it's going to be okay." Raven said flying to Storm. _I'm over here my beautiful Windrider. You will never escape me._ Storm looked to the alley and saw her worst nightmare come to life.

"No! It can't be! Stay back!" Storm prepare to strike him with lightning, but while she was talking with the stranger Plasmas had time to unthaw. He slung goo at Storm knocking her to the ground completely covering her up within the putty.

"Oh no!" Raven yelled flying down to her. Starfire realized Raven's fear and immediately flew down to help her. Terrain called upon a boulder to lower her to the ground.

"Star! What wrong with Storm?" She said looking over at Starfire. Never looking her way Starfire called back,

"Storm is claustrophobic!"

"Oh no." Terrain thought as she too tried to get to Storm.

"Help! Help me! Let me out! Let me free! Aghhhhhhhhhh!" the skies turned dark grey and thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed across the skies. A funnel spiraled from the heavens touching down in the distance, hail the size of golf balls fell to the earth, and the lightning touched down in various parts on the major city.

"Storm calm down!" Raven yelled as fought the winds to get to her.

"Yes friend please." Starfire said not fairing any better than Raven in reaching her.

Terrain's boulder was struck by a lightning bolt, and Terra was flung from the sky. Changeling turned into a ape jumping up and catching her. He turned into his human form placing her on the ground,both running to help Storm.

Storm yelled louder as she fought against the her gooey prison with no luck. Nightwing inched his way closer to her against the violent winds, Ravanger whistled out to him getting his attention. Nightwing looked over at him catching the sword that Ravanger tossed in one hand. He began hacking away at the goo. The winds died down as well as the other meteorological activity.

"Hurry Robin!" Raven yelled Nightwing's old name, "She's fading!" Nightwing began hacking harder careful not to stab her. Raven in the mean time turned into her soul-self flying into the Plasmas imploding him revealing a sleeping figure on the ground. Ravanger ran over to help Nightwing pull the rest of the putty off. Storm's limp body fell back into Ravanger's arms, and he quickly used his medical knowledge to access the situation. He checked her pulse and it was off the charts it was so fast.

"If we don't calm her down her heart will explode." He pulled her eyes open to check her pupils. Nightwing studied her face, her eyes were so blank and distant, her breathing was quick sharp intakes.

"She's going into shock! We have to get her back to the tower, she doesn't have much time." Ravanger said sweeping her up in his arms. Nightwing's face held such a lost and worried look that none of them have ever witnessed. He ran a hand through his crow colored locks quickly,

"Raven! Teleport Cyborg, Ravanger, and Storm to the tower. The rest of us will take care of Plasma. Let's move people." Right before Raven teleported them Nightwing grabbed her arm, "Take care of her, please." She gave him a strong nod as black enveloped the group.

"All will be fine, with our friend Nightwing. Cyborg is good at the medical situation." Starfire encouragingly

"Yeah. Storm's a strong girl." Terrain said placing a hand on his back.

"Terra's right." Changeling said putting a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Right! We have a job to do people let's get a move on." Nightwing said stepping back into the role of leader.

* * *

Back at the tower Ravanger and Cyborg worked diligently to bring Ororo back around and nothing seemed to be working, 

"Come on Ororo." Ravanger said sticking a needle in her IV Cyborg read the screen next to the bed. The beeping noises slowed to a normal pace.

"Our girl Ro is tough." Cyborg said moving some hair from her eyes. He stepped outside to tell Raven what was going on. He saw Raven floating Indian style in the air, with her eyes closed. She opened one eye to notice him, "Ro's going to be just fine." She only nodded. "I'm going to go back into see if there is anything else I can do."

"Good. I will tell Nightwing she's alright." Cyborg nodded then turned to leave, "Thank you Cyborg."

"For what?"

"Saving my friend."

"You mean twin?" Cyborg attempted to lighten the mood and succeeded.

"Yeah."

"Don't thank me, I would've done for any of you guys, but it's really Ravanger who you should be thank though. He did all the work. It's really good he's on the team. He knew exactly what to do."

"Yeah. He is something." Both looked up when Ravanger came bursting out of the medical bay,

"She having a seizure! Help me Cyborg." Both men ran back into the room, and Raven went back to concentrating on reaching Ororo through her mind.

* * *

_The world around her changed, she was no longer in the medical bay but in Africa underneath a fallen building. She saw a young seven year old Ororo trapped under rubble staring into the dead eyes of her mother. She noticed Ororo squirming to get free of the fallen debris. Ororo let out a blood curling scream, but no one came to her aid. Young Ororo passed out then awoke to see a man with sandy colored hair and hazel eyes staring down at her with a pleasant smile on his face. His eyes moved up and down the lengthen of her body. Raven saw Ororo beautiful blue eyes open up._

"_Hello, young one."_

"_Where am I? Where are my parents?"_

"_They are dead. I will take care of you now."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am_ _Akbhor Hiseada, but I am known as the Shadow King.". . . . The scene flashes. . . The Shadow King has Ororo sitting on his lap. He stares into the child's eyes kissing her forehead then kissing her lips. Ororo fights against the man and receives a slap across her face. . .the scene changes. . . Ororo is standing in a crowd of people her eyes are whited over with her powers and rain pours from the sky. The Shadow King watches her with a smile on his face. He looks around when he is tapped on the shoulder and receives a wad of money. . . The scene flashes. . . to Ororo picking Charles Xavier's pocket, and he chasing her down the street. He caught the small malnourished child in his arms holding her, her legs dangling off the ground in the air. She kicked wildly to be free,_

"_Calm yourself child. I am not going to hurt you." the scene flashed. . .Charles and Shadow King battle it out on the astroplane. . .Flashes. . . Ororo looking around the huge mansion that was her new home._

_Raven sees Ororo standing amidst a dark place with awhite spotlight shining down on herand she immediately flew to her._

"_Are you okay Ororo?" The former goddess looked at her with much fear in her regal eyes._

"_You must get out of here before he hurts you too, Raven. If I don't beat him he will come after you in here too." Raven senses another presence in Ororo's mind._

"_Who are you?" Raven asked her eyes looking around for the assailant but received no answer, "I know there is someone else here." She was greeted by a deep throaty laugh._

"_I am sure you know who I am child." The entity asked her coyly._

"_The Shadow King!" A man with slick sandy brown hair and hazel eyes appeared behind Ororo pulling her into his arms nibbling on her earlobe. He raked his tongue across her neck, _

"_Correct. Now if you will excuse me Windrider and I have unfinished business. Be gone!" He yelled booting her out of Storm's mind._

* * *

"UH!" Raven yelled as she was slung back into her body and into Nightwing, who caught her. She grabbed her head looking up at Nightwing's puzzled expression, 

"What's wrong Raven?" She didn't answer just burst into the medical bay to see Ororo flouncing about on the bed, Ravanger and an unconscious Cyborg pinned to the walls by the strong the winds.

"Star!"

"Yes friend!" Starfire yelled over the wild winds.

"Hold Storm down. Changeling get Cyborg out of there. Nightwing I'm going to need you to help me get her back."

"What are you talking about!"

"There is someone attacking her mind. She is going to need us to help her get back."

"What do you want me to do!"

"Hold her hand and keep talking to her." Raven and Starfire look to one another and nodded they both flew in Raven straddle Storm staring into her white eyes, while Starfire held her arms out to the side. "Azarath. . .Metrion. . .Zinthos!" Raven soul-self sank into Ororo. The winds instantly died down but Ororo still struggled against Starfire's hold. Ravanger caught Raven's falling body holding her up. Nightwing took one of Storms small hands into his own kissing it.

* * *

_In Ororo's mind Raven found Ororo on the ground struggling with the Shadow King on top of her holding her down. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Shadow King was flung from Ororo's small form. Ororo had scratches on her face, her shoulder looked dislocated, and her uniform was ripped nearly revealing one of her breast. "Are you okay?" Raven said pulling Storm into her arms,_

"_Yes, I am alright. But I thought I told you I wanted to you to get out of here. It isn't safe."_

"_I'm not leaving here with you trapped with him."_

"_How touching, but she doesn't have a choice. She belongs to me now, Demon."_

"_Want to bet!" She yelled crushing him into the floor. She then slung him into a mental wall, then continued to pound him into the floor until blood began to pour from him. She dropped him, and watched for any sudden movements. The Shadow King began to fade,_

"_Mark my words Demon. . .this is not the last you have seen of me. I will see you soon Windrider." where he once laid was nothing but a white space._

"_It's over." Storm said happily hugging Raven. Placing a hand on Storm's back,_

"_No. . .this was just the beginning."_

* * *

The Shadow King sat in the middle of the floor with his eyes closed. His eyes slowly opened then he smiled up at a man that sat on a throne. The dark Lord stood up taking a few steps down the flight of stairs. 

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"It begins." The dark Lord nodded his head a broad smile on his face. He looks to his General who is leaning against the wall,

"Let phase 2 beginning."

"Yes, my Lord." With that the evil General left the room. The dark Lord looked to the Shadow King smiling,

"Good work old friend."

"The pleasure was totally mine. But you do not forget my fee."

"I will not."

* * *

Both Storm and Raven laid on hospital beds. Both exhausted from their inner struggle with the Shadow King. Raven collapsed when she reentered her body and Storm never woke up from when she first passed out. Both were sleeping, and both of the men in their lives sitting by their sides. Ravanger watched as Raven's chest rose and fell as she slept. _She's beautiful. Wilson, I do believe you are in love. And going soft too._ He looked over at Storm and Nightwing. Nightwing was sleeping in the chair with his head laying on the bed by Storm's hand, and Storm slept peacefully, he sighed. _Today had truly been a long day_, he thought as he scratched his head his platinum locks shaking as he scratched. His cell phone vibrated against his leg, he groaned flipping open the phone answering it. 

"Hello?" His deep voice rumbled into the device. "I'll be right there." He kissed Raven on the head before leaving out. He exited the medical bay and slipped out of the tower. All the while Nightwing witnessed everything. He raised his head getting out of the chair watching the security cameras as Ravanger left the premises.

"Where is it you go when that cell phone rings? I'm going to find out."

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and thank you for reading. 

gracefulraven,

out!


	4. Chapter 4: Identity

Hey everybody! It's been awhile on this story but here it is! I plan to have another chapter posted for tomorrow. So be looking for it. I hope you guys review for this chapter and the other one. And I hope you like it. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own the DC or Marvel characters.

Chapter 4: Identity

Ravager sat straddling a black motorcycle with silver running along it's design, he thought back to the telephone call he'd just received.

"_I got the info you need."_

"_Excellent." Ravager said looking at Raven's floating form through the window of the infirmary._

"_But it's gonna cost ya."_

"_Name your price."_

"_15 grand."_

"_2."_

"_2 grand?"_

"_No you have 2 minutes to tell me what I want know!" Ravager growled into the phone._

"_Okay dawg it's like this. You give me 15 thou or I'm out!"_

"_I will give you five thousand dollars and I will let you live to spend it."_

"_You threatening me?"_

"_No." Ravager turned his back after seeing Nightwing stirring._

"_I thought so. . ."_

"_I don't threat!" He again growled into the phone trying his best not alert anyone of his dealings. "I'm warning you. You have two minutes to come to a decision."_

"_Aight, aight! Five thousand for the info but man you should know that info was hard to come by."_

"_I personally don't care. Where are you?"_

"_The warehouse. Man be there in 30 minutes or I jet. Oh and by the way come alone." Ravager slammed the phone closed. Taking one last look at Raven floating midair above the table he left._

Now Ravager sat on his bike dialing his cell phone. He sighed a troubled sigh bringing the phone to his ear as he waited impatiently for the person to answer the receiver. An older male answered the phone,

"Yes sir?"

"Wintergreen, have my suit ready when I get there, I have some unfinished business." he slammed the phone closed again, not giving the man time for an explanation or response, tucking it away in his utility belt. He turned the key causing to the machine beneath him to roar to life, Ravager looked around while he revved up his motorcycle making sure he wasn't followed. He removed the shades from his face as he pressed a button on his bike and the entrance to the Titan garage swung up leading to the underground passage. Ravager slipped on his silver and black helmet locking it in place slamming the visor down. He took a final glance around before taking off down the passage his platinum hair flying in the wind from under the helmet.

Nightwing watched the scene from the monitor outside of the garage. He listened to Ravager talk to whom ever he talked too like they were his servant or something. He watched as the garage opening swung back closed. Nightwing open the door creeping into the darkness of the garage walking over to his own black and blue motorcycle. He thought back to the day Ravager and himself started construction on their bikes, and Cyborg began designing a new T-Car. Changeling began construction on his moped but soon gave up and begged Cyborg to finish it for him, which he never did. He shook those careless thoughts away returning to the matter at hand,

"Where are you going, Ravager?" he shook his head, his crow colored locks that stopped between his shoulder blades, swaying with him as he turned on the bike feeling it's power throttle underneath him,

"I'm going to find out." he pressed the button once again opening the underground garage. He slipped his black helmet on with a large blue hawk design on it. He leaned forward looked around once again to see if anyone was following him before taking off into the tunnel beneath the city after Ravager.

* * *

Raven slowly floated back down on the hospital bed her eyes opened slowly. Her violet orbs looked around wildly as her thoughts came back into focus. She raised up off the bed slowly her head swimming. She looked over to see Ororo still sleeping, then she looked to the other side finding an empty seat beside her. _Ravager must have stepped out. Where did he go, I wonder?_ She swung her legs to one side of the bed placing her booted feet on the hard surface. She tried to stand but fell ungracefully back to the bed. _This is going to take awhile._ She thought as she tried again falling again, _A long while. _She thought sarcastically releasing a trying sigh. 

Nightwing followed Ravager to the outskirts of town to a enormous mansion. The iron gate had a large 'W' in the center of it. He figured it stood for Walker or Willis or something along those lines. Nightwing hid in the brush about 25 yards from the gate. He pulled his binoculars from his utility belt to get a better look. The dark avenger saw Ravager talking with an elderly man, whom he figured had to be a friend or something the way they were talking. Ravager gave the man a friendly slap on the back when the elderly man gave a slight nod. Then Ravager seem to disappear from Nightwing's sight altogether.

"Where did you go?" He searched for his team-mate but found nothing. "I guess I will have to just wait." Nightwing said to himself as he settle against a tree.

Raven finally found the strength to pull herself out of the hospital bed. She rounded the corner to the kitchen to grab a late lunch. Her stomach growled angrily at her for her neglect. The doors slid back revealing Cyborg and Changeling dueling on the game station, and Terrain and Starfire chatting amongst themselves at the table. Starfire looked up to see Raven hobbling in her face lit up like a hundred Roman candles.

"Friend Raven! I am so delighted to find that you are well!" Starfire exclaimed pulling Raven into one of her famous Tamerian hugs. Raven tried to get away but found that she would never get tired of Starfire's hugs even though she was beginning to suffocate. Terrain ran over to the two smiling at the scene before her.

"That's enough Star." Starfire looked at Terrain, "You're killing her."

"Oh many apologies." Starfire said quickly releasing her. Raven gave a nod in Terrain's direction and worded 'thank you' silently. Terrain just smiled in acknowledgment.

"So how are you feeling?" Terrain asked worry evident in her eyes. Cyborg paused the game then walked over to Raven checking her pulse and pupils.

"A little tired and woozy. But other than that fine."

"That's good. You gave us a slight scare there." Cyborg said staring down at her

"What happened?" Raven asked noticing all the worried looks from her friends.

"You stayed out of your body for a very long time and when you did return you were unresponsive, and you instantly went into your trance like healing ritual. But our girl is tough!" He said patting her on the back.

"Oh."

"Next time you want to do the out of body thing give a countdown or something. That was totally creepy." Terrain elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow! It was!"

"Sorry I scared everyone." Raven said dryly eyeing Changeling harshly, before attempting to go to the kitchen.

"How is friend Storm?" Starfire asked her eyes holding back unshed tears.

"She is still sleeping, but I suspect that she is fine. I'm hungry really hungry guys." Raven said trying to get everyone to take a hint, which they did.

"I'm gonna go check on Storm." Cyborg said leaving out of the double doors. Changeling whispered something in Terrain's ear causing her to smile. The two of them scampered out of the doors Cyborg just left out of. Starfire took her place back at the table reading a magazine. Raven shrugged her shoulders walking over to the refrigerator. Looking in she found a bowl of grapes, some of Changeling's tofu, some wild rice with chicken in it Ororo cooked the day before, and some concoction Starfire created. She went with the first and third choice. She ate grapes while she waited on the stove to warm up for her food. She smiled remembering what Storm said about microwaves, _"Left overs taste much better in the heat of a stove rather than being zapped within the confines of box."_

She set the timer on the stove placing her dinner in. Storm implied, no demanded that the girls learn how to cook after tasting Starfire's pudding sadness, which certainly made her sad. Then upon hearing the horror story of Raven's attempt at cooking pancakes, not to mention looking at Starfire's Tamerian dishes that Ororo also had the misfortune of tasting as well, cooking lesson started promptly at 3:00 p.m. every Wednesday and Thursday.

"So Star. . ."

"Yes friend." Starfire said looking up from her magazine with hopeful eyes. Raven couldn't help but marvel at the sincerity in Starfire's tone causing her to smile,

"Have you seen Ravager?" frowning slightly Starfire shook her head,

"No I can't say that I have. Sorry friend. Maybe he got the phone call and departed once again." Raven frowned in suspicion. _What are you up to Ravager?_ Raven was shaken from her thoughts when the timer dung telling her the food was ready. The glided over to the stove taking out her meal sitting at the table eating in deep concentration.

"What is bothering you friend?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing I'm fine Star." She said shoveling some rice into her mouth.

"I am not so naive to not know when something is bothering you." Raven looked at the alien and sighed knowing that if she didn't come out with the truth Starfire would never leave the subject alone.

"Ravager."

"It bothers you that he leaves without telling you where he is going?"

"Yeah."

"Raven, it bothered us when you did not trust us about your father. It also bothers us when you neglect to tell us of other things about you, but we believe you will come out with the truth in your own due time. Do not worry for Ravager will tell you when he is ready for you to know." Raven thought about this for a moment then smiled at Starfire a genuine smile,

"When did you get so smart?"

"If you do not mind me saying so I have always been smart friend. Besides I am not as compact as you all think."

"It's dense, Star."

"Oh."

* * *

Nightwing was still hiding in the bushes spying on Ravager. He looked at his watch, that held 9:28 p.m., then sighed, 

"It's been 37 minutes! What's he doing!" he whipped out his communicator to tell Cyborg where he was and to check on Storm. But he noticed that Ravager's dot was longer in front of him in fact it was heading back to Jump City. Nightwing ran back to his bike following the dot back to the Jump City pier. He zoomed through the large city avoiding traffic and other hindrances that would rear it's head. When he arrived he noticed that Ravager's bike was no where to be found. _I wonder how he got here?_ He hid the Night Bike between some crates, swinging his leg over the seat he proceeded to enter the warehouse.

Nightwing walked through the center of the large room heading to some rooms in the back of the warehouse. He heard voices then a large crash like someone being thrown into a wall or something. The dark avenger took off after the sounds stopping once he reached the door. Taking out his communicator he noticed that Ravager's dot was on the other side of the door. _He might be in trouble!_ Nightwing kicked the door open to receive the shock of his life,

Slade was holding a short African American man against the wall by his collar. The man had corn rows and was wearing a hooded sweat shirt, baggy black jeans, and untied black combat boots while he dangled in the air. Slade whipped his head around at the door flying off the hinges to see Nightwing staring at him with his mouth agape.

"Slade?" Nightwing said in disbelief. "What have you done with Ravager!" he growled. Slade just stared at Nightwing in total shock.

"Maurice thinks this is a touching moment. Slade's boyfriend has come to save him, but I have places to go and people to see!" Maurice spoke kneeing Slade in the stomach. Slade was about to retaliate until Maurice pulled out a grenade, "Uh. . .what's up now? Not so bad are you Mr. Slade? I told you! You give me 15 grand or I give you nothing at all."

"What's going on here!" Nightwing shouted from the door frame.

"Your boyfriend here wants some info that I got but ain't giving without the money. Since you here you can die with him."

"Leave him out of this!"

"I don't need your help Slade!"

"Both of you shut-up! I'm running the show!"

"Look I will give you the money if you just let Nightwing go and tell me what I need to know."

"Hmm? No deal! The General wants you and your boyfriend dead anyway. . .So bye bye Nightwing!" Maurice pulled the pin out tossing the grenade at Nightwing who was frozen in place. Slade ran at Nightwing pushing both of them out of the way of the explosion. Slade rolled off of the shocked Nightwing, who looked at him suspiciously. Both looked up when they heard Maurice's maniacal laughter from within the flame covered room.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to handle him." Slade hopped to his feet running back into the room. Maurice looked up his laughter coming to chuckles as he looked at Slade. The crazy man form began to change. His corn rows began to blend together into a head of greasy black hair parted on the right, his skin color began to turn into a tan like color, his brown eyes turned to black with a small white dot in the center for a pupil, he grew in size coming to stand 6 feet, his clothes changed into charcoal armor, and the right side of his breast plate was a red crest of a serpent choking a dragon. On his left side was a sword holder inside an enormous sword. He rested his left palm on the hilt of the blade looking at Slade defiantly. Nightwing ran in right after the transformation,

"Where did other guy go?" The man, who was Maurice, smiled at them barring his fangs.

"This is the other guy." Slade said slowly.

"I am General Saxton. . ." The man spoke with a British accent. "and I killed your brother Slade." The General looked down at the ground then back up into Slade's eyes smiling, "And I enjoyed it! Ha. .ha." Slade lunged at the General, but was stopped in midair by an unseen force. Slade struggled against the hold Saxton put on his body, "Having trouble?" Nightwing tossed a bird-a-rang at the General breaking his concentration. "Foolish mortal!" He growled grabbing his injured shoulder he melted through the floor coming up behind them punching them through the window. General Saxton again melted through the floor going back to the lair.

Slade and Nightwing landed outside on their backs both groaning in pain. Slade rolled on his side while Nightwing got to his knees. Crawling over to his arch enemy, Nightwing was the first to react by rolling him on his back snatching the mask off of Slade's face revealing Ravager. His platinum hair fell into his royal blue eye. His right eye bore a black eye patch.

"Ravager?" Slade nodded his head,

"Come with me. I can explain everything."

"Who the hell are you!" Nightwing jumped to his feet taking a fighting stance. Slade sighed a tired sigh,

"I'm a changed man."

"Bullshit! Once a psycho always a psycho!"

"No. Raven changed me."

"You have been lying to us the whole time. I bet you infiltrated us to pump information from us to destroy us from the inside out! You bastard we trusted you!" Nightwing ran at him throwing wild punches at him. Slade caught one of his fist pulling it back slamming Nightwing to the ground. Slade breathed fiercely into his face while he held the younger man's arm above his head.

"Are you going to listen?" Slade asked slowly. Nightwing turned his head looking to the side, "I'll take that as a yes, but I'm not letting you up yet."

"I'm cool let me go." Slade sighed and released his arm. Nightwing grabbed his arm rubbing it gently while Slade sat back on the ground looking at him. "What do you have to say? I owe Raven that much to hear you out before I tell her the truth." Slade dropped his head then sighed again,

"Okay, do you remember when I worked for Trigon?"

"Yeah! You betrayed human kind!" Ignoring his outburst Slade continued,

"When Raven agreed to come with me and knocked you all out, we had a little time to talk. I told her she was an insignificant pawn in Trigon's game she said I was the same and that Trigon would never keep his word. I got angry with her and before I could do anything my army attacked me. They would've killed me if it weren't for her."

"She saved your sorry ass huh?"

"Yes she did. I wondered why? And as she said Trigon didn't keep his word lucky for me I had the ring of Azar. It was when I saw her fight Trigon and won, that I have never seen something so beautiful before in my short 24 years on earth. A half demon, daughter of the most ruthless demon known to man, risked everything for people who will probably never know what she did for them. . ." Slade trailed off his eyes taking a distant look in them. He looked back over at Nightwing, who'd stop rubbing his arm, "I'm 27 now and I have yet to see a more beautiful scene. From that moment on I knew I could never be the same. I have no desire to harm innocent people. I started doing mercenary work again. Killing the evil and protecting the innocent."

"How do you expect me to believe you?"

"I came back and helped you fight Trigon didn't I?"

"You were just trying to save your own skin." Nightwing challenged,

"I have been a Titan for a year now have I ever harmed anyone? I helped you find notorious criminals, come up with the battle plans, I'm friends with everyone especially Ororo, and most importantly I love Raven with everything that is in me. If I could die, I would die for her."

"You can't die?"

"No. I'm immortal."

"How?"

"Army did experiments on me and I will leave it at that."

"Tell me everything! You owe me that much!"

"Robin, I tell you what. You tell me your real name and everything there is to know about you and I will tell you everything about me." Nightwing remained silent before nodding at him. "I must know, are you going to tell Raven?"

"I have to. It's not fair for her to think you are someone you are not."

"I will lose her."

"Maybe if you explain it to her like you broke it down for me maybe she will understand." Slade dropped his head in his hands. "Look if it's meant to be it will be. I won't tell her if you promise to tell her yourself. Knowing Raven she would appreciate it more if it came from you."

"So you won't tell her? I mean not right away." Slade looked at the man in front of him. Nightwing gave him a cocky smile,

"No." Nightwing extended his hand to his past arch enemy. Slade smiled back taking his hand,

"Thanks, Robin."

"You're welcome Slade." Nightwing shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't know who you were all of this time."

"Maybe because I'm not that same evil man."

"No wonder you could kick my ass when we sparred." Both men laughed at this. "If you love Raven you should tell her."

"I do. And I will."

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me how much in a review! 

gracefulraven,

out!


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's

Okay so it's Valentine's Day and I felt Benevolent. I just finished writing and proofing the chapter and I thought I would post it immediately. There is a lot of sappiness in this chapter. Do not. . .expect sappiness on this level from me on a regular basis. Story on!

Disclaimers: I don't own the DC or Marvel characters.

Chapter 5: Valentine's

A month has gone by since Slade and Nightwing's late night chat, since Storm's attack, and Raven battling the Shadow King within Storm's mind. Things have gone back to a somewhat normal existence. Storm has not had anymore visits from the Shadow King until recently. Today is Valentine's Day and a lot of love is in store for our couples.

* * *

Richard leaned against the window of the speeding train with Ororo in his arms. She lay asleep in his arms with her head against his chest her face pointing up at him. He marveled at her beauty as he swept stray hairs from her face. Richard got a call from Bruce Wayne telling him to come home for the day and bring Ororo Xavier with him. So here the two of them are heading to Gotham City, Richard peered out of the train window again his sky blue eyes roaming the dark morning skies. The sun had yet to rise but in a few minutes it would, by the time they arrived in Gotham. Richard wore his black hair in a low ponytail, he wore a grey sweater, and black leather pants and boots. Ororo wore a white sweater, form fitting dark blue jeans, and white snow boots over her pants. Her snow colored locks in a high ponytail. She stirred in his arm causing him to look down at her. She opened her sapphire orbs looking into his sky colored ones giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"Sorry. I fell asleep on you. And I do mean literally." She spoke her humor getting a chuckle out of him.

"It's alright. I love watching you sleep, your beautiful." Ororo blushed at him before looking away. Frowning at her reaction he asked, "What's the matter?" She snuggled closer to him as she looked back up at him. "Ororo. . ."

"I'm so happy to find love with you but I fear my past will tear us apart. I really love you Richard."

"I love you too Ororo. Nothing can tear us apart."

"The Shadow King will try."

"Let him. And we will defeat him. You and I will do it together." He sighed, "Try not to think about him. This is our day. It's our first Valentines together."

"It's hard to think joyful thoughts when a mad man is lurking around in your mind." Pulling her face to see it better he asked,

"Has he contacted you?" Ororo turned her head nodding her head yes as she did. "When?"

"This morning before you woke me up." He pulled her closer,

"I won't let him hurt you." Ororo couldn't help but smile at him. He truly loved her and she just realized how much.

"I trust you Richard. Let us have a good day. Come here." She pulled his face her's capturing his lips with her own. He molded her body to his own cradling her head in one hand exploring her body with the other. The two looked up when they saw the morning sun peek over the horizon. Ororo smiled at the sun's glow over the earth. Richard looked at Ororo capturing her lips again with his own.

"We will be arriving in Gotham City in five minutes." The conductor said over the intercom. The two stopped kissing smiling at one another.

"We have five minutes to make out."

"Richard! We have to get our belongings."

"Okay three minutes."

"Richard! Ha ha. . ." she giggled while they a kissed a minute longer.

"Okay I'm done. . .for now." He said releasing her. They gathered their belongings just in time for the train was pulling into the Gotham City train station. "Just in the nick of time. What!" Richard chuckled at the raised white eyebrow of Ororo.

"You know what." The two stood up and began making their way off of the train. Richard dragged his suitcase with one hand and held Ororo's hand with the other. They were a good looking pair as they walked amidst the crowd.

"Master Dick." A proper man spoke with a British accent. The couple walked over to him,

"Alfred! How have you been?" He said embracing the man in a bear hug.

"I've been well. Is this the lovely Ororo Xavier?"

"Yes sir." Ororo said extending her hand to him, which he kissed, making her blush profusely.

"You didn't do the lady justice Master Dick, she's gorgeous." Causing Ororo to blush more,

"Alfred are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Richard asked joking.

"Maybe young sir." They all shared a hardy laugh, "The car is this way. Master Bruce is expecting you for breakfast. I made your favorite, French Toast. I hope you approve my lady."

"She sure does Alfred. It's her favorite too."

"Yes sir. As Richard said it is my favorite. My nanny use to make it for me. I must ask though do you put the powdered sugar on it?"

"Of course my lady."

"Wondrous." The trio walked outside of the train station to a Rolls Royce. Alfred opened the door for the two of them before getting in himself. Alfred talked of the many changes in Gotham since Richard was last there. The ride was filled with laughs and chuckles as they arrived at the Wayne Manor. Alfred pulled around the circular drive coming to a stop at the front door. As Ororo and Richard were getting their belongings out of the trunk, Bruce Wayne walked out of the front door to greet them.

"Bruce!"

"Hello Richard." Richard walked over to Bruce embracing him tightly patting his back loudly before releasing him. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Ororo meet Bruce Wayne, my father. Bruce, my girlfriend." Ororo held a large smile on her face as she extended her hand to him. He took her small hand in he's kissing it before pulling her into his arms giving her a small squeeze.

"Richard. . .you didn't do her justice. She's absolutely stunning."

"That is what I said Master Bruce." Alfred said taking the luggage in. Ororo turned beat red as everyone laughed,

"You all are too kind." She said fiddling with her sleeve. Richard wrapped an arm around her waist leading her inside of the house.

"You two stop it. Your embarrassing her." Bruce looked back at her smiling again. Bruce led them to the Dinning room. He pulled out a chair for Ororo she sat down and he adjusted the chair for her to sit comfortably. Richard sat across from her, while Bruce sat at the head of the table. He looked at Ororo,

"So tell me about your self. You sound as if you have a slight accent. Where are you from?" Ororo looked over at Richard before speaking,

"Was born in New York City, but we moved back to Africa when I was six months. My father was a photojournalist and my mother was an African Princess in her Kenyan tribe. We stayed in Kenya for awhile before my father was called to Cairo, Egypt for an assignment. We moved their and lived for four years before. . .they died in an accident. Well I moved back to Kenya with my tribe and their I met Charles Xavier. He discovered my mutant powers and offered to help me to control them. A year later he adopted me and he has been my father ever since."

"Such a tragic beginning, but a happy ending. And I am sure it has made you a much stronger individual."

"It has."

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect match." Richard said winking at her causing her to smile at him. Just then Alfred walked in with a cart with food on it then distributed the food on the table. Bruce looked at Ororo then back left at Richard smiling,

"Bon appetite."

* * *

Back in Jump City in the Titan Tower, it was now noon, the others already gone, and Raven and Slade were still in the garage preparing to leave. Slade had a whole day mapped out for Raven, and the suspense was killing her in the worst way.

"Ravager where are we going?" She could barely hide the anxiousness in her voice. She had half of her long violet hair in a ponytail and the other was hanging below her shoulders. She wore blue top with a white coat with fur around the collar and sleeves, black jeans hugging her curves, and her normal blue boots she always wore over her jeans. Slade had his platinum hair parted down the middle letting it hang on his shoulders. He wore a black muscle shirt underneath his black leather motorcycle jacket that was zipped all the way up his collar flap hanging, with matching black leather pants and boots. Smiling Slade asked in his annoyingly charming voice,

"Now would it be a surprise if I told you?" Raven pouted slightly getting a chuckle out of Slade, who now ditched the sun glasses wearing a patch on his right eye instead.

"I must say you are adorable when you pout at me, but trust me it will not get you anywhere." He said shrugging. Raven walked over to him her eyes low as ran her fingers up and down his chest,

"Please tell me where we are going?" She asked in a seductive voice molding her form to his causing slight excitement in his nether regions. Smiling showing a perfect set of pearly white teeth Slade again refused to spill the beans,

"Although I enjoy what you are doing, using your feminine wilds on me will not work either. So allow me to put this blindfold on you and we can go. Trust me you'll enjoy what I have planned for you." Raven looked uncertain,

"Do you know what you are asking of me Ravager?"

"If I didn't I am pretty sure I would not ask it of you."

"Smart ass."

"Are you going to trust me or not?" Raven looked skeptical. "Okay, Raven please trust me." Raven smiled at him and turned her back to him,

"Okay. Put on the blindfold." Slade tied the blindfold on her eyes and swept her up in his arms. He placed her on the R-Cycle and got on behind her. Slade cut the bike on and heard her gasp and her body stiffened against him. He leaned into her ear and whispered,

"I would never let anything happen to you." Then kissed her cheek. She smiled and relax leaning into his chest. Slade pressed the button on his bike raising the underground garage. He put a helmet on Raven's head then placed one on his own. He pulled her back into his chest so that there was no possible way for her to fall off. When the garage open all the way the bike speed off through the tunnel. Raven was nervous but trusted Slade enough with her life. She thought off many things as she rode through the streets of Jump City blindfolded. _I wonder what Ororo and Nightwing are doing? I wonder what Changeling and Cyborg got planned for Terrain and Starfire this year, because last year those two really out did themselves._ Raven was enjoying the rush she got from riding something so dangerous, so fast, so mysterious, sort of like the man in her life. She smiled at her thoughts and dismissed them. She looked in Slade's direction after she felt the bike slow down coming to a stop. Raven then felt the blindfold lift off of her eyes revealing a huge mansion. The large iron gate before them had a W in the center of it.

"Wow."

"Welcome to Wilson Manor. This is my home."

"This is where you live. Well when you aren't with the Titan's."

"Yes ma'am. You always wanted to know more about me, since I know everything about you. So I decided to level the playing field."

"I'm speechless."

"What! This is a conspiracy. Raven Roth is speechless, not the opinionated wisecracking Raven."

"Shut-up." Slade chuckled at her kissing her head,

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." They drove up to the mansion the gate opening as they pulled up. Slade parked the bike helping Raven off. She swayed slightly falling into his arms.

"My legs feel like Jell-o."

"The after effects of riding a motorcycle takes a bit of getting use to. So let's go in." They entered the house to find a butler waiting for them, "Hello Wintergreen."

"Hello Master Wilson. Is this the lovely young lady you refer to all the time?"

"Yes it is."

"You were right. . .she is beautiful." Raven extended her hand to him giving him a smile. "I have made all the preparations you have asked of me sir."

"Thank you old friend the rest of the day is yours." He said looking at his old friend. He looked down at Raven, who was looking around the enormous house, "Would you like a tour?" Raven looked up at him smiling,

"Of course." He offered her his arm and they began exploring his home.

* * *

The others sat at the usual pizza pallor for lunch as they rehashed the earlier festivities. Starfire had her red hair down as usual. She wore a pink top with a khaki skirt, and pink knee boots. Terra on the other hand could feel the elements wore green sweater with dark blue jeans, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Changeling wore a black and green gym suit.

"Man that was so fun!" Cyborg said looking at the others.

"Yes most enjoyable." Starfire exclaimed grabbing a hold of Cyborg arm leaning on it. Terra looked at Changeling from time to time laughing hysterically at the scene before her.

"This is so not funny." Changeling grumbled, "Look at me! My hair is gonna be purple for weeks." The four of them went to a local paint-ball ranch to get their Valentine's Day started.

"Well, I told you to duck baby." Terra said rubbing his cheek. He simply snorted making everyone laugh.

"Ugh don't be mad Changeling. You have one chick that digs guys with purple hair." They all laughed again with the exception of Changeling.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but payback is something else. And I can't believe you are laughing Star! I expected it out Chrome Dome and Terra, but not you. " He grumbled.

"Apologies friend. I will stop laughing at you at once."

"Garfield is such a sore loser." Cyborg said once again causing everyone to erupt in laughter again.

"Dude! Not cool!"

"Alright Changeling since you are so upset about the whole paint ball incident I'll pay for the pizzas. If you agree to at least admit that whole can of paint falling on your head was pretty dog-on funny. "

"You got a deal man, but you guys are making a big deal out of it. I mean it wasn't even that funny."

"Oh yes it was baby. So tell me. . .what do you guys have planned for us next?" Terra asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Yes I am most anxious to know."

"I am so not telling."

"You girls will just have to wait and see." Cyborg said taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. He looked over at Starfire and winked at her. Cyborg and Starfire noticed that Changeling had stopped complaining and Terra was quiet, and looked over at them and saw that they were making out.

"Jesus! Can't you guys wait till later for that?" Cyborg whined. Starfire placed a leg between his own looking at him seductively,

"Why can we not do the same my love?" Smiling Cyborg leaned into Starfire kissing her lips pulling her closer taking one breath,

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Richard and Ororo were riding in a carriage down Main Street holding hands. Ororo was excited for this was her first carriage ride, and Richard was more than happy to share it with her.

"Have you been enjoying your day so far?"

"Yes. I must say that I have."

"Well get ready for phase three off your Valentine's Day extravaganza."

"You mean there's more? Richard you shouldn't have gone through all of this trouble."

"I'd do anything for you. I know that we have only been dating for two months, but I have been in love with you all my life. I sort of know that you are my life mate."

"Oh Richard I feel the same way." She kissed him in gratitude. Richard was certainly not complaining. The carriage came to a stop in front of the Gotham Shopping Center. Richard got out grabbing Ororo by her tiny waist lifting her out and placing her on the ground. Then walked to the driver giving him a 100 hundred dollar bill.

"Stay here till we get back. There's plenty more where that came from."

"Yes, Sir." The driver happily place the money into his pocket. Richard led her into a 9 west boutique. Ororo's eyes lit up,

"You can get any gown you want, because right afterwards we're going to dinner." She hugged him tightly as she squealed in delight.

"Hi. I'm Celia. Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Grayson?" The saleslady was about 6'0 with short brown hair, and green eyes.

"Yes. My girlfriend here needs a gown for our dinner date." The Celia smiled at Ororo then looked at her figure,

"Humph? I would say that you are a size 4?"

"Yes ma'am that is correct." Amazed at the saleslady. Celia placed a finger on her cheek tapping it once,

"Come right this way I have the perfect gown for you." Ororo looked back up at Richard, who was smiling at her.

"I'll be sitting right outside the dressing room."

"What about you? What are you going to wear?"

"My suit is on it's way as we speak."

"You sure have this figured out." Ororo smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled by Celia.

* * *

After Slade gave Raven the tour of his house, they sat down in the library and sipped tea enjoying the other's company.

"So tell me, Ravager, what did you do before joining the Titans?" Slade cleared his throat and took a sip of his tea,

"I was a Vigilante."

"Really? What city did you protect?"

"Well I was actually like a hire gun." Raven raised a brow at this,

"A what?"

"I was a mercenary."

"So you were like a contract killer or something?"

"Yeah a lot like that." Raven shifted uncomfortably then looked down at the ground, "But I only killed bad guys. Like crooked politician's and mob bosses. People who were a menace to society if you will." Raven felt a little bit better about his profession,

"Why did you feel you had to take on that responsibility?"

"Because. . .I was once a crime boss myself until you changed me."

"I changed you? How?"

"Raven before we get too far into my past I want to take you somewhere. Is that alright?"

"Um. . .sure. I guess."

"Come on." Slade took her by the hand leading her to his garage. He opened one of the seven garages to allow his silver two-seat convertible Mercedes free. (My dream car!)

"You sure have a lot of cars."

"The more to drive you around in my dear." Raven looked over at him and hit him playfully.

"You are silly." He opened the door for her then got in himself. He put the car and drive took off into the Jump City night.

* * *

Cyborg and Changeling took the girls to the new Jump City amusement park. The girls had been asking to go since the day it opened but something would always come up to stop them from going. Cyborg and Starfire rode the through the Tunnel of Love, making out the entire way. Only stopping to get air.

"Oh Cyborgie this day has been so glorious!"

"I'm here to please you baby."

"You want some cotton candy?"

"Yes please." She smiled up at him as they got off the ride. They walked along the park until they arrived at the food court. When they arrived they found Changeling and Terrain making out in a secluded corner of the food court.

"They are sad."

"Maybe we should join our friends. Maybe they would like to partake in the candy of cotton?"

"Um. . .Star. I think they want to be alone right now."

"Oh. Maybe another time then. After we get our candy of cotton I would like to ride coaster of rides."

"Whatever you want to do my Star." Starfire giggled as she kissed his lips.

* * *

Ororo and Richard finished dinner and now they are walking in the Gotham City park holding hands.

"I have had such a lovely day, Richard. I wish I could repay the favor."

"As I said before Ororo, I would do anything for you." They sat on a bench in the park looking up at the stars.

"I wonder what Raven and Ravager are doing?" Richard looked down at their hands.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He said planting a kiss on her temple.

"Cyborg told me what he and Changeling were doing for Terra and Starfire. I thought their plan was sweet. But it can not compare to the day I have had with you." She smiled looking up to the moon. "I'm so happy I feel like flying!" She exclaimed taking to the air. She looked back down at Richard descending down slowly to the earth. He noticed her look,

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ready to ride the winds with me?" She asked looking into his eyes still floating in the air her feet drifting down planting them firmly on the ground. He looked at her strangely. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then take a hold of me." He took her in his arms looking into her sapphire eyes. "Hold on tight."

"I'll never let go." She smiled as her eyes turned white as she gently lift him off of the ground looking into his eyes to see if he was ready for higher heights. She found the trust and they took off into the night skies. They soared high into the sky stopping in the night sky. They began to spin around and around increasing in speed.

"Are you ready to ride the wild winds?"

"I'm ready for whatever." She took his hand and they flew from the tornado she created shooting across the sky at speeds that would rival Starfire's.

* * *

Slade sat with Raven on a couch at a poetry club in Jump City. They listen to the seventh poet of the night. She was reciting a poem about Africa. When she finished everyone snapped their fingers with much intensity. The young poet gave a bow before getting off the stage. Raven turned to Slade smiling up at him,

"Ororo would have loved that poem."

"I'm sure she would have." They both looked back to the stage when the host got back on. The average height African American man had an Afro the size of basketball and wore shades.

"Alright everybody. Are you ready for tonight's entertainment? I know we promised Maxwell would be here two weeks ago but hey he's here now. Show your love for the soul sensation, Maxwell."

(An author's note I suggest you listen to Maxwell's Submerged to truly get the ideaof whatI had in mind for this scene.)

Maxwell hummed into the mic as the band began the introduction. He smiled when the crowd got into it.Slade looked over at Raven,

"You want to dance?"

"Excuse me? You dance?" Slade took that as an open challenge. He took her hand in his own leading them to the center of the room. He pulled her close to him, his hand resting on her back. Slade guided her hand to rest on his shoulders, but she was too short to reach so let them rest on his chest. They swayed to the music and all eyes were on them, but they didn't see anyone else but each other. Everything, everyone melted from existence. It was only her it was only him. One sapphire eye pierced amethyst eyes.

His hands glided up her back taking a whole of her hands on his chest he pushed her outward twirling her arms pulling her back against his chest. They swayed for a moment her head leaned back resting against him. She turned in his embrace rubbing her fingers up his chest and down his abs feeling the raw power of him pricking her as she felt his magnificent body. Slade took her one hand swinging her around dipping her holding her there, their lips inches apart, passion in both of their eyes. He pulled her back up lifting her into his arms her arms resting on his shoulder as they stared into each other's eyes, their short warm breaths mingling with the others. They submerged into the other becoming of one mind, one body, one heart, one soul. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist leaning her head back she let the music fill her and Slade brushed his lips against her throat. His fingers crept into her hair pulling forcing her to look at him. She slid one finger across his face as the other hand slipped into his platinum locks. The song ended they continued to stare into the other. They kissed each other hungrily needing to feel the passion of each other. The crowd erupted into a loud applause. Snatching Raven and Slade from their revere. The couple looked around dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Now everyone that is how you dance on Valentine's Day. That was hot! This next artist is a local. . ." Slade and Raven went back to the table wiped out from the intensity of that one dance.

"Wow."

"Wow is correct."

"That was intense."

"It was. . .Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't the right time to come clean about this, but after that dance I have to be honest with you." Raven sensed his seriousness.

"What's wrong Ravager?" He winced at the name,

"That's precisely it. Robin was right. I need to tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" He took her hands in his own,

"Raven. . .I'm Slade. Slade Wilson. Ravager is my brother." Raven looked hurt, angry, and flustered all at once. "I'm so sorry Raven. But would you please hear me out before you send me to the 9th dimension of Hell?"

"How. . .how could you lie to me?"

"Would you have even given me a second glance if I came to you as Slade? The Titan's arch rival?" Raven was quiet. "Raven. . .I love you. I love you more than all the power and money I acquired. Hell in fact I gave up being a crime lord because I knew that was not the kind of man you wanted. You changed me Rae. Please forgive me. Everything else I have ever said was the truth." Raven was not saying anything just taking in all that was being said to her, "Raven please say something. I know you felt our chemistry, ourconnection, you had too."

"I did."

"Surely that means something?" She looked over at him looking very serious she said,

"You have a lot of ass kissing to do." Smiling hepulled her into his arms holding her close to him.

"Don't I know it. Thank you so much Raven, but I must say I have never begged so much in my life."

"Oh the begging has just begun."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

See love does conquer all. Did I make this chapter too sappy? Let me know when you review!

gracefulraven,

out!


End file.
